Bleach: Next Generation
by Bones206
Summary: The story centers around Ichigo's son as he learns what it truly means to be part of the Gotei 13.


Bleach: Next Generation.

A thousand years has passed since the battle with Yhwach and his Stern Ritters. Soul Society was almost annihilated by the hands of Yhwach and his subordinates. But it was not to be. At the last moment _Ishida Uryū stabbed his master in the back and joined forces with the Shinigamis to defeat the vicious tyrant. Ichigo landed the final blow alongside his father who joined the fight; they used a fusion Getsuga Tensho which completely disintegrated Yhwach._

_Uryū then proceeded to give the other Quincys the chance to surrender or die, most of which chose life over death. The Quincys alongside Uryū left for a special realm that the Soul King had intended to give them all those years ago before Yhwach's betrayal._

_Time passed and Ichigo was accepted into the Gotei 13, his father was allowed back into Soul Society and his sisters were allowed to enter as well. Inoue and Chad eventually grew old and passed away, Ichigo spent years trying to find them in Seireitei but to no avail._

_Ichigo continued to better himself as he had made a promise to his now deceased friends that he would never fail in anything he did, were it a fight, the search for love or even to raise a son of his own._

_(Present day)_

_"Matsumoto! Matsumoto! Where are you!?"_

_Matsumoto comes running around the corner, her voluptuous bosom still as magnificent as it was more than a thousand years ago. She bumps into the wall as she was still feeling the ill effects of the sake from the night before._

_"I am coming _Taichou!" yells Matsumoto as she bursts through the door nearly revealing her breasts as her kimono holds on for dear life as not to completely reveal her chest.

"First off Matsumoto what have I told you about just calling me Taichou, it is disrespectful. Second, where the hell have you been!? I have been waiting here all morning for you to bring me the reports. I trust they have been completed"

Matsumoto did not hear one word. She has been busy trying to cover herself up again after her near showing moments ago.

She is suddenly hit over the head; she goes into a crouched position while holding her head and then says in a soft childish voice "Gomenasai Kurosaki Taichou"

Ichigo proceeds to hit her over the head again "It is Captain Commander you idiot"

Matsumoto lays on the floor holding her head "You have become a big meanie" she then sticks out her tongue at him. Ichigo sighs and looks out the window "And you have become extremely childish since you and Yachiru moved in together"

Matsumoto gasps "How…how did you know?"

"A blind man could see that you two were together" Ichigo turns away from the window and walks towards Matsumoto, he helps her up and with a smile says "Now please tell me you have the documents ready"

Matsumoto looks around and picks up a file and hands it to Ichigo, he looks at the document and smiles "It seems he has yet to screw up"

Matsumoto stands next to Ichigo and smiles "That it does" they both look out the window.

Ichigo and Matsumoto's faces quickly turn from smiles to frowns as they see a sudden explosion at the 10th Squad barracks "Well that did not last long" exclaims Matsumoto while eyeing a bottle of sake she hid in her kimono.

Ichigo sighs and just looks down "He is going to be the death of me"

At the 10th squad barracks there are shinigami trying to quell the fires now rabidly spreading throughout the barracks, as they shout orders and hurry to stop the raging flames they hear a voice of someone laughing, they all look up at the roof, on it sits a young man dressed in the traditional black kimono and the 10th squad captain haori, he has middle length black hair with a streak hanging in the middle of his face, there is a red band that comes across his chest which holds the sheath to his Zanpakuto, both the sheath and his Zanpakuto are completely black except for the hilt which has some red markings.

One of the Shinigami who is desperately trying to stop the flames yells out to him "Taichou please help us" the young man just keeps laughing as he looks upon the flames "Why, they look awesome"

The Shinigamis on the ground look at each other then back at the young man "Please Taichou, at this rate the barracks will be destroyed"

The young man looks at the cowering Shinigamis and says with a grin "So? I don't like to look of this barracks anyways, we will just rebuild it the way I want it to be" He then stand up and places his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, just before he draws it he hears someone speaking.

"Cry all your tears Liana"

A cloud then forms over the fire and it starts raining, on the opposite roof stands a woman with her Zanpakuto pointed at the cloud.

"Ah come on Karin Obasan , I was having fun"

The woman looks at him while sheathing her Zanpakuto "There is no fun to be had in the destruction of something else"

She then turns around and leaves, her captain haori has the symbol for the 4th squad on it.

The young man comes down from the roof and lands next to the other Shinigamis who were conversing between themselves.

"Ok guys time for clean-up" exclaims the young man with a giant smile on his face as he walks away.

"But Taichou aren't you going to help?"

The young man turns around, he has a frown on his face, he point to his face while staring the one who made the "help" comment in the face "Who am I again?" asks the young man expecting an answer.

The Shinigami who made the unfortunate mistake of asking his captain for help is shaking "You are the captain of the 10th squad" the young man looks at him even more intensely "And?"

The Shinigami is nearing his braking point "You are the son of the captain commander and the head of the Kuchiki family"

The young man shouts out "Correct, I am the son of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, I am Kurosaki Reishi and I am the captain of the 10th squad just like my father and his father before him so you guys fix this and I will go find something fun to do" Reishi then uses Shunpo and leaves the group of Shinigamis to clean up the mess he had made.


End file.
